


Possibly, Maybe (I'm Falling For You)

by insertwittyname



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertwittyname/pseuds/insertwittyname
Summary: Lup's spot in her favorite coffee shop is taken by someone else. What else was she supposed to do?





	Possibly, Maybe (I'm Falling For You)

**Author's Note:**

> So I listened to the song Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop by Landon Pigg shortly after realizing that Lup and Lucretia are cute as hell together, resulting in this. It was one part of a pretty good distraction from screaming over the next chapter of another fic that I still haven't finished. Hope y'all like it!

There’s someone in Lup’s spot.

 

Well, it wasn’t technically _her_ spot, although she had carved her name into the corner of the table one day as a way of unofficially claiming it. Taako had teased her on one of their trips to the little coffee shop near their dorm, going on about how she might as well put her name on it since it was the only place she would ever sit when they went. So, she did. Fuck you, Taako.

 

Now, someone else had claimed it before she could. And that was her fucking spot, damn it. It was the perfect little corner table with a nice view from the window out onto the small college town that was somehow always simultaneously busy and sleepy (maybe it was just all the sleep-deprived students), as well as being a great spot to watch people come in and drink their coffee while they crammed for an exam like she had come in to do. Lup’s love of people-watching while studying would have to wait now, if the person wasn’t leaving anytime within the next three minutes it would take for the barista, Julia, to make Lup’s usual caramel macchiato with extra caramel.

 

Unfortunately, the person didn’t seem like they would be moving in the foreseeable future. Their eyes were staring intently at the screen of the laptop they were furiously typing away on, the brightness of the screen illuminating their dark features and making their white hair seem to glow. They didn’t even look away or stop typing with their one hand as they reached over to take a sip of their drink. That kind of multitasking was a little impressive if Lup was honest with herself.

 

With a deep sigh, Lup made her way to the counter, where Julia was already smiling at her and turning to get her drink ready, “The usual?”

 

“You know it. Biggest cup you got.” Lup smiled back, leaning against the counter on her elbows.

 

“Already on it.” Julia winked and quickly made Lup’s drink, turning back to hand it to her and typing it into the register, “Someone took your spot.”

 

Lup took her drink and nodded, “I saw. They’re cute, though, I think I’ll allow it.”

 

Julia giggled a little, “That they are. Anything else?”

 

“Not yet, but I’ll let you know.” Lup handed Julia cash both for her drink and a tip, then headed over to a table near her spot, walking as slowly as possible to give her time to decide if she would let herself be creepy and sit facing the person in her spot as an excuse to look at them over the top of the textbooks she needed to study from for her exam tomorrow. Ultimately, she decided just to sit at a table next to them, telling herself she could look over and use the window as an excuse.

 

Not long into her study session, Lup noticed the person getting up to lower the shades on the window, as the sun was starting to shine directly into the little shop and causing glare on their laptop screen. When they started struggling a little with the chain, which really needed to be fixed, Lup saw her opportunity to get up and help. She gave the person her best but softest smile, “Here, I can get that for you. It’s kinda tricky.”

 

The person looked at her, a bit surprised, then nodded with a little smile and stepped back to let Lup do it for them, “Oh, thank you. I guess I’m a lot weaker than I thought.”

 

Lup shook her head and fiddled with the chain a little before carefully pulling it until the shade was all the way down, “Nah, this thing is just broken. I usually sit here, so I’m used to making it work.”

 

“You do? Are you the…the Lup person like it says on the table?” The person smiled, and Lup suddenly got a little nervous. They had a smile that filled their face, made their nose crinkle a little and deep brown eyes sparkle. Fuck, they were beautiful.

 

“I... Yeah, that’s me. I’m Lup.” She paused for an awkward moment before shoving her hand out for them to shake.

 

“I’m Lucretia.” The person shook her hand and glanced to somewhere on Lup’s chest, and she suddenly felt self-conscious. Tomorrow was laundry day, so she had just thrown on some leggings and an old t-shirt of Taako’s. Not her best look, not for meeting someone who looked so effortlessly pretty in a soft blue sundress and white cardigan, “So, what are your pronouns?”

 

Lup blinked, “My…uh, she?”

 

Lucretia nodded at Lup’s jean jacket, “Sorry, I just…your pin, it says if anyone assumes your pronouns, you’ll scream.”

 

A glance down at her jacket confirmed that her trans pride pin did in fact make that claim, and Lup chuckled a little, “Oh, yeah. Yeah, she/her. You?”

 

“She/her.” Lucretia smiled a little and looked at her laptop, “Um, it was really nice to meet you, but I should be getting back to work. I have a paper to write.”

 

“Right, yeah, sorry.” Lup moved so Lucretia could sit back down, and returned to her own books, kicking herself for being so flustered over a cute girl with a pretty face and nice smile. She was better than this, she was the one who made others flustered.

 

She was brought out of her thoughts by a tap on her arm, and looked over to see Lucretia looking a little nervous, “You know, since this is your spot, did you want to…did you want to sit here with me?”

 

Lup tried to contain herself as her heart leapt in her chest. She pretended to consider it, if only to give the illusion that she wasn’t tempted to slide right into that booth with her and kiss her adorable face. Which she definitely did want, but she couldn’t just _say_ that, “How kind. I’d love to.” She took her time collecting her books and backpack and sat across from Lucretia, a little teasing smile on her lips. Time to lay on the charm, “You know, I appreciate you letting me join you. Not every day I get to sit with someone so pretty.”

 

Lucretia looked a little nervous as she fidgeted in her seat, “It’s no problem. Having company can be nice sometimes.” The two exchanged awkward smiles before they both got back to their respective work. They stayed like that for a while, quietly enjoying each other’s company, Lucretia’s typing mixing well with the soft café music and helping relax Lup’s nerves as she read over her notes. Eventually, Julia made her way over with another drink for each of them, as well as a chocolate muffin for Lup. Lucretia gave her an appreciative smile then went back to her work as Julia leaned down to whisper in Lup’s ear.

 

“Real subtle, dear.” Julia nudged Lup’s shoulder with her hip as she headed back behind the counter, Lup glaring at her with a faint blush on her cheeks. Lucretia looked up at her, raising an eyebrow for a moment before she shook her head and went back to typing.

 

After a little while, Lup got bored and leaned back in the booth, “So, whatcha working on, anyway?”

 

Lucretia stopped typing and looked up from her laptop long enough to sigh and take a sip of her drink, “A paper for my creative writing class.”

 

“What about?”

 

“Um…” She paused, nervously fidgeting with her cup, “We have to write a short story about our version of a fairy tale but changing one essential part of it, so…Mine is the story of Rapunzel, but she’s saved by and falls in love with a knight who ends up being another girl.” She smiled nervously and glanced up for a moment at Lup, “Growing up, I never heard any stories of princesses falling in love with other girls. Might as well write my own.”

 

Lup smiled excitedly, “Yeah, that’s awesome! Shit, that would’ve been fucking great to read about when my little queer ass thought I couldn’t be a girl if I liked other girls, at least until my brother got his first boyfriend in middle school and realized being gay is a thing that happens.”

 

Lucretia giggled and nodded, “I’m glad you agree, and that you had your brother to help you.”

 

“Me too. So, can I read it when you’re done?” Lup said, tracing the one small sticker on the back of Lucretia’s laptop, a little image of the moon in the lesbian pride flag colors.

 

“I…We’ll see. If it’s good enough. I don’t want you to read something that doesn’t live up to the hype.” Lucretia sighed a little, running a thumb over the printed letters of her name on her cup with a blue-nailed finger.

 

Lup tried not to roll her eyes, only nodding a little, “That’s fair, but I’m sure it’ll be great. You seem like you know what you’re doing.”

 

Lucretia smiled and seemed to search Lup’s face for any sign of sarcasm or dishonesty. When she couldn’t find any, she just nodded, “Thank you. I appreciate that.”

 

“No problem, beautiful.” Lup smiled sincerely at her until she was startled by a buzz form her phone. Looking down, she found there was a new text from Taako asking her when she’d be home for dinner. When she glanced back up at Lucretia, Lup noticed she was putting her laptop in her bag with a little sigh.

 

“I have to go; I have plans with a friend of mine in a few and I don’t want to be late. It was nice meeting you, though, hopefully I see you on campus.” Lucretia said as she slid out of the booth and hefted her backpack onto her shoulder.

 

Lup’s mind raced as she attempted to find a subtle way to get Lucretia’s number or some other form of possibly planning to meet up. She only barely decided to go for broke and just ask before Lucretia made it almost to the door; she all but scrambled out of the booth and caught her by her cardigan, startling Lucretia as she turned around with a surprised look on her face. Lup smiled awkwardly, “Shit, sorry, I just…can I get your number? I’d really like to see you again.”

 

Lucretia hesitated before holding her hand out to Lup, surprise fading to a smile, shy smile, “Sure. I’d like that, too.”

 

“Fuckin’ sweet!” Lup turned and retrieved her phone from the table, opening it to the contacts and handing it over to Lucretia. She bounced on her toes as she watched Lucretia enter her name and number.

 

“There. Text me anytime.” Lucretia handed back Lup’s phone and waved as she left the shop. Lup watched as she walked down the street back to campus, still clutching her phone to her chest.

 

After a minute, Lup was brought back to reality by a balled-up napkin hitting her on the side of the head. She looked over at Julia, who gave her a smug look as she cleaned a coffee pot, “Nicely done there. Smooth as hell.”

 

Lup blushed and rolled her eyes, “Oh, shut up. She was pretty.”

 

“That she was. I’m surprised you were even coherent.” Julia smirked. Lup stuck her tongue out at her before looking back down at her phone, sending Taako a quick ‘be home soon’ and returning to the table to gather her things. She waved at Julia as she walked out of the shop, practically floating back to her apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first F/F fic in any fandom, let alone with this ship. Fingers crossed I did well, and if it was decent enough, I might consider writing more of it. Either way, comments are very much appreciated for constructive criticism or reassurance. Thanks y'all!


End file.
